Ally's Adventures
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: This a collection of shorts I have written in the past and compiled into a series to make some space. Enjoy reading them. Tickling is often found in the stories, but not the sticky, yucky kind. Ally Drewood Belongs to me. Ben 10 Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey there, guys. I have decided to make a collection of shorts of my Ben 10 OC Ally Drewood in order to make some space on my page. I have also rewritten some of my stories to make sure my character isn't too "Mary Sue", because in the past I have gotten complaints of that. Also, there are encounters of Ally Drewood that are not included; those are all requests that I have asked for years ago by my fanfic friends, GoldGuardian2418 and newbienovelistRD. You can find the stories of the rest of the encounters in my favorites or by checking their pages to view them.**

 **Other than that, please enjoy my shorts collection.)**

 **Ally Drewood (C) Me**

 **Omnitrix Aliens (C) Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

 **Rachel Jocklin (C) GoldGuardian2418**

* * *

 **The Fire of Friendship**

* * *

The air of the countryside was cool and warm, the sun was shinning, and the woods of the Camp Willow Creek looked quiet and empty, waiting for the new occupants to spend the next month of summer camp.

A deep sound of rumbling metal and tires was soon heard and coming over the hill was the camp buses, filled with children, excited for their time out in the woods away from home and having a great time. Among these was a little 10-year-old named Ally, a long black-haired girl with blue eyes , carrying her backpack filled with the needed necessities for her time at Camp Willow Creek.

While all the children lined up in a single file line, the Camp Leaders, four in all, came out to greet the children and address the following events and expectations. The first to speak was Camp Master Harley, a tall, muscular, blonde man of 30 years old.

"Okay, campers. Welcome to Camp Willow Creek. As of today each of you will be assigned to each of us Camp Masters as team groups. During your stay here, you and your team will compete in various games and challenges to earn badges for your team. The team with the most badges at the end of the month will have the honor of Hosting the Big Bonfire Celebration, including lighting the bonfire and being the host of the Bonfire Banquet. We all received your names from your applications sent by your parents and have randomly selected each of you to each of the four teams."

As Camp Master Harley called out each of the children's names and assigned them to each of the other Camp Masters, Ally was quiet for a moment as she thought to herself.

 _Bonfire? Why a Bonfire? I don't know if I can handle doing something like that. I lost my real parents because of a fire._

Now, Ally was an orphan a long time ago. She had lost her parents due to some one carelessly dropping a lighted cigarette on the front lawn of their house, causing a massive inferno that engulfed most of the house. This all happened while she was just a toddler, and had sustained a 2nd degree burn to her arms and back. This in return gave her a fear of fire. For her parents, only the body of her father was found burnt to a crisp like a Thanksgiving day turkey, but her mother's body was nowhere to be found. Some believe that she was not at home when the fire started or may have escaped out the back door and ran off, but Ally knew she was there when the fire started, after all her mother was the one that got her out of the living room and forced her to run out the front door and that she would be back. Only, her mother never returned, and Ally survived.

After the fire, Ally had to be taken to a hospital for the burns she had received from the blaze; she had to stay for over 2 weeks to heal before she was sent orphanage since none of her parents other family members were located nor could be contacted to take her. She waited for about 6 years until she finally got adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Drewood. The two picked her out of all the rest because of her amazing art skills and because she was smart and sweet. It took a couple of weeks for Ally to settle in untill she became accustomed to her new home and family. For the first couple of months Ally got to know her new parents as well as the rest of her family, including Rachel Jocklin, a twenty year old girl, who took a liking to her because Ally's drawings were amazing and said that she should be a professional artist when she grew up. Ally liked the comment and she and Rachel became fast friends.

"Ally Drewood, you are with Camp Master Julie of cabin 3." Camp Master Harley called out, stirring Ally out of her memories.

"Yes sir." She answered and went to the tall, blonde woman with red, curly hair with a group of girls. It turned out that most of the four teams were separated by gender, two teams with boys, and the other two for girls.

As each of the teams dispersed to their assigned cabins all the children were given time to settle in and unpack their clothes, tooth brushes, snacks, and photos of their family to remember them by. Ally unpacked all her belongings, including her sketch book, some crayon pencils, and her camera to take some pictures to show her parents when she got home.

* * *

For the first couple of weeks Ally was having a great time at the camp, doing various fun stuff such as kayaking, fishing, arts and crafts, and hiking. All the sights and sounds were invigorating and beautiful, unlike anything Ally had ever seen. She decided in her free time to draw most of what she had seen from the camp grounds into her scrap book, so much so that some of the children were taking notice. The ones who took in that notice was a group of three boys from cabin 4 under the supervision of Camp Master Owen. These boys names were Bud, a big, burly boy of 14 with a bald head and some pimples on his face, Chad, a tall boy of 13 with brown curly hair and a hooked nose, and Mikey, a short boy of 12 with braces and greasy red hair. Now these boys were not your average nice boys, oh no, these were bad kids, with a reputation as the only bullies of the camp ground. They've done nothing but laze about their cabin with soda and candy, pushing some of the younger camp members around without getting caught, and worst of all, daring the other children to go into the woods in exchange not having their personal belongings be ruined, and most of those dares ended up with the kids losing their personal belongings.

Things have been a bit boring for these three, and when they found themselves a new target for their bullying, they made it their full-time mission to torment Ally with everything they knew in the "Bully Book", figure of speech, of course. They would put frogs in her shoes, trip her in the lunch area while she is carrying her tray of food, put a bucket of water over the girls bathroom so when ever Ally had to go in she would get drenched, and even mess up her drawings by scribbling random lines and stuff onto her pictures.

Ally dreaded these pranks and horrible teasing the boys did to her, but she tried her best to ignore them. Despite the occasional pranks by Bud, Chad and Mikey, she had done well in most of the games that would earn her team a badge. She did great with arts and crafts, an ace in archery, and even did well in horseback riding. As the half of the week past, the team with the most went to Cabin 3 , Cabin 4 in second, Cabin 1 in third, and Cabin 2 in fourth.

Now one night Bud, Chad and Mikey were desperate to have their team win, they didn't care if the other team mates wanted to win, they were more concerned of themselves winning.

"We got to get us at the top, y'know?" said Mikey.

"I got it, Mikey. What is it that is keeping that goody two shoe of a cabin in first place?" Growled Bud, scratching his bald head. Since he didn't have any hair to protect his head from the sun Bud got a bad case of sunburn.

"Maybe we should get a soda, I'm thirsty." mumbled Chad. Chad had a hard time listening to his cronies because a few years ago he got hit by a car, but had survived with the exception of brain damage, making it hard for him to concentrate and think about what he was talking about.

"Pipe it! I'm trying to think, dummy." Bud slapped Chad on the arm to get him to shut up.

For a while they stood quiet, waiting for an idea to hit them.

"Hey, haven't you bums notice how that Ally doesn't hangout around the campfire at times, she is usually far back with that nose of hers stuck in her blank book." Bud said.

"Yeah, so what?" Mikey said.

"She hate marshmallows?" asked Chad, before he got slapped upside the head by Bud.

"No, dumbbell! I think I know why. She is a afraid of the fire."

"What's that got to do with anything'?" Mieky asked.

Bud answered that question by pulling a lighter he had stolen from Camp Master Owens office.

"She loves drawings, but she is afraid of fire. Put 'em together and..." Bud gestured to his two cronies and they immediately got the pointed and chuckled darkly.

* * *

It was 8:00 at night, and Ally had a hard time trying to sleep. She tried her best but she couldn't. So while everyone was asleep, she crept out of the cabin with her sketch book and flashlight, and walked outside to draw. Drawing often happened when she felt happy, sad, or tired, and this was one of those tired moments. She found a comfortable spot at a large oak tree, sat herself down, and began drawing a particular picture she had been hard at work on. It was a picture a lovely, semi-realistic, black horse. In turned out that that horse she was drawing of was her favorite horse at the camp ground, named Midnight for his beautiful black coat. She was getting the body perfectly but was having trouble with the mane and tail.

While she thought about how to fix the problem, and grabby hand came out of nowhere and snatched her book.

"Looks who's out in the dark. Little Miss egg head." said the familiar voice of Bud.

"Hey! Give back my book!". Ally demanded, but was apprehended by Mikey and Chad, who had grabbed hold of her arms.

"Or what, girly girl?." mocked Chad.

"Looks like our friend here wants her dumb drawing back. Hmmm, what should we do fellas?" snickered Bud as he flipped through each page.

"Stop it, Bud. Just give me back my book and leave me alone. Why do you even pick on me, anyway? I never did anything to you." an angry Ally spoke, struggling to free herself.

"Some little birdie told us that you are a scardey cat around fire. Am I right, baby face?" taunted Bud as he waved the book around while he fished for something in his pocket.

"I am not, now let me go."

"Don't get fussy, wimp," Mikey snapped. "Tell her what ya got planned, Bud."

"Let us make ourselves a deal, loser. Since you are saying you're not afraid of fire, why don't you prove it?"

"What do you want?" Ally asked, realizing that this wasn't going to end well but couldn't back out without losing her book.

'What we want ya to do is go into the forest, see..." Bud began, but then snatched her flashlight. "...without this, and make a nice, big, bright fire. You have 30 minutes to get that fire ready. When your time is up, we'll look for you. Then when we see the fire, we'll give this here book back to ya and never bother you again. But, if there ain't no fire when we get there..." Buds hand in his pocket came out, holding the lighter.

"No, no, please don't burn it, please!" begged Ally.

"So, we got a deal? Make the fire, or else I've got myself some kindling for our team fire pit." Bud smiled wickedly.

Ally thought about what she should do. She then looked up and nodded.

"Deal."

"Alright, let her go boys, but lead her to the woods and make sure she goes in it." Bud ordered and his cronies led the girl to the entrance of the woods and Ally went out, no flashlight to guide her, only her small, kindling spark of courage.

* * *

The woods under the moonlight shed many dark, threatening shadows. Sounds of unseen creatures called out like shrieking banshees, and poor Ally was getting scared. But she could not chicken out, or else her drawings would be burnt right in front of her eyes.

"If I'm going to make that fire, I might as well start at someplace where there isn't any grass. I don't want to make a big forest fire." she said to herself, and shivered at the thought. She did not want something that reminded her of her real parents death to happen again. Soon she came upon a dy area with dry dirt, no grass.

"This will do. now I gotta find some wood of some kind." she said, and started picking up some fallen tree branches that were somehow around the area by coincidence. After putting them in a pile, and circling the pile with some stones she found, Ally picked out to sticks to help start the fire. Rubbing the sticks together, she tried her hardest, but nothing happen. Even as she did manage to make a tiny spark, she yelped in fear and stopped.

"Oh, who am I kidding. There is no way I am getting my book back. Why did I have to be scared of fire? Why? Why?" whimpered Ally as she gave up and sat down in defeat, small tears coming out of her eyes. Now there was nothing she could do to save her artwork.

Suddenly, from behind her, a bright, glowing light came. Ally was relieved at first, for she thought it was one of the Camp Masters with a torch, but when she turned herself around, her breath grew still and she stood frozen in fear.

There, standing right there, was a tall, figure. A figure that seemed to be made of volcanic rock, two big oval eyes, and the most frighting of all, a burning flame of hair on top of it's head. Ally couldn't speak, her eyes locked at the gaze of this fiery beast. this thing was scary, and to top it off, it was on fire.

Ally was soon screaming at the top of her lungs and running away as fast as she could, never looking back in fear that the horrible creature would be behind her. She ran and ran, jumped over big rocks and logs to get away, but she was starting to run out of breath. She had to keep going.

Just when she ran out of breath, she turned around and to her relief, the fire-thing was nowhere to be seen. But that relief was short-lived.

Ally grunted as she slammed into the body of none other than Bud, with Chad and Mikey at his side.

"Looks like our deal is off," the bald boy chuckled.

"The baby couldn't take it," Mikey commented.

"Baby need a new diaper," mumbled Chad.

"Okay, boys, you know what to do." Bud ordered, and as the bullies grabbed Ally, she tried to tell them that a fire monster was chasing her but they didn't believe her. As she desperately tried to convince them that she was telling the truth, but Bud paid no attention.

"You know what happens now, stupid." Bud snickered as he held out Ally's sketch book in one hand, showing the page of the horse she was busy with, and in the other he had the lighter.

"NO, NO, DON'T, You have to believe me. There is a monster! Don't burn my book, please!" Ally begged, now shedding tears.

"Say goodbye to your masterpieces, 'Leonardo di Lamo.'" Bud sayed with a taunting laugh as he lighted the lighter and slowly started to bring it to the book, making Ally scream and cry in desperation.

Suddenly, a big burst of light roared out of the trees, ,making all the kids turn around. There, fuming with intense flames and heat was the creature, only now it looked furious. The bullies were petrified at the site, so scared that they forgot about Ally and the sketchbook. Ally, just as terrified as the boys, freed herself from their grip and ran for a place to hide, without even knowing she forgot her book.

"Wha..Wha...What is that?" Stuttered Mikey, almost wetting himself.

"B...b...b..Bad..C..c...c... Candle Man!" Mumbled Chad in fear.

"Run!" Screamed Bud and the boys turned around, but were suddenly surrounded in a ring of fire, and the creature came closer until it was standing before them, staring down with an intense anger in his gaze.

"Don't hurt us, D...d...d...d...Don't hurt us." Mikey shook in fear, and this time he did wet his pants.

"Let us go, please, let us go. We'll do anything, anything." Bud begged.

The creature looked down at Bud for a long while before he uttered one sentence, a cool and raspy voice. "Get Out."

With that, the boys ran out of the circle of fire, but not without the creature shooting out small fireballs aimed at the seat of both the boys pants. "Ow, Ow, Ow, my butt is on fire!" cried the cronies as they ran for their lives.

As the sight of the tree bullies disappeared, the creature chuckled and dusted his hands as if he completed a task. "Heh, heh, heh. That takes care of those guys." he chuckled as he turned around to the girl he rescued, but she was gone. "Where'd you go, kid?" he said to himself, and began searching for her but didn't take long, for he found her hiding inside a hallow log that was big enough to house her. She gasped when she saw the face of the creature and backed up in fear.

Seeing she was scared of him, he spoke softly,"Hey, kid. It's okay. I am not going to hurt you." he cooed.

"Stay away," Ally whimpered.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," he tried again.

"I can't help it, I have a phobia of fire, and you're made of fire." Ally then began to cry quietly.

The creature sighed and spoke again. "I am sorry that you are frightened. I only wanted to help. No one should be treated like that, even a little girl like you." He said warmly, gaining Ally's attention. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling. She still was afraid of the flames that flowed and flickered on his body, but she knew that he wasn't going to leave her out alone in the woods, and she still had to back to the camp. "C'mon out," he offered his hand out to her, but she backed up again.

"Aren't going to burn me, even if I touch you?" Ally asked.

This made the creature laugh quietly. "No, I won't burn you. I can control my heat so I won't burn others, especially little girls that are lost and scared and need a helping hand."

Well, she needed help getting back, and in the end Ally slowly reached out and took hold of the hand, only to find out that it didn't burn her like she thought. It felt warm, almost like a hot-water bottle.

"See?" he smiled. Ally then crawled out and looked up at the thing that had saved her. He didn't look as frightening as he did earlier when he scared off the bullies.

"What are doing out here in the middle of the forest, kid?" He asked.

"I was made to go in here. Those kids you scared off threatened to burn my book if I didn't make a fire," Ally answered, and as she said that she remembered her book and ran off to get it. She found it laying on the ground and scooped it into her arms, thankful that it wasn't burned. The thing followed her and asked why would the bullies have her make a fire, even though she had a phobia of it.

"I guess that they didn't want me around my team, because they think that I am the reason our team back at camp is winning." she answered him.

"So they thought that by dumping you out here alone would help them and their team win? Now that's not cool at all." the thing said, feeling disgusted that those boys would do such a thing. "But, they learned their lesson, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess they have. And they have the burnt pants and undies to prove it," Ally giggled, and was soon joined by the creature. The fire creature then pointed himself and introduced himself, feeling it was about time to state his identity.

"My name is Heatblast. What's yours?"

"It's Ally, Ally Drewood." she said, but then she remembered that she had to get back, but she didn't know where back was. "Oh, no! How am I going to get back to camp if I don't know the way?"

"Don't worry, I'll help with that. Climb on." Heatblast lowered himself so that the girl could climb onto his back, and to Ally's surprise, he propelled himself up to the sky like a rocket and flew them to the campsite.

"You didn't tell me you could fly." said a surprised Ally as they lowered to the ground right next her cabin. "Thank you, for helping me get back."

"No problem." Heatblast nodded, but before he left to return to the forest, Ally grabbed his hand.

"Wait, would it be okay if I saw you again tomorrow night?"

"Why?" Heatblast questioned.

"I thought that since I am warming up to you, maybe you can teach me how to get rid of my fear. Is that okay?" Seeing that this child wanted his help in conquering her fear, Heatblast smiled and ruffled her hair, making the girl giggle a bit.

"Sure, I'd like to."

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(That's it for the first half of one of my very first stories I published, and part 2 will be ready soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fire of Friendship**

* * *

The next morning, Ally had remembered what had happened during the night, and could not get the thought of Heatblast from her head. Everything she tried to focus on was interrupted by the very image of him in her mind. Why was she so fascinated with him? She should be afraid of him since he was something that she, or rather anyone on the planet, had ever seen before. Yet, for some reason she wasn't. And besides she wanted his help in overcoming her fear, or else she would embarrass herself at the Big Bonfire Celebration if she couldn't even start a fire.

So for the entire day, she kept looking at her drawing of Midnight, the black horse with no mane she had trouble on. But then the image of Heatblast's flames came to her and suddenly she got an idea. Using the flames for inspiration she drew smooth, lovely flames onto the horse, instead of hair, deciding that her drawing would be more of fantasy the semi-realistic, and it look great, even better than what she had in mind. Maybe that Heatblast wasn't bad at all, after all he did rescue her and provided inspiration to her drawing. Maybe she would keep her promise and see him again, tonight.

* * *

As soon as it was 8:00 pm, Ally carefully crept out of her cabin, so that she would not wake up her other team members, and began her trip to meet Heatblast. While she walked into the woods, she marked the trees by tying some plastic spoons she had borrowed from the cafeteria, and tied the spoons with some twine she had borrowed from the arts-and-crafts room. She marked the trees she passed so she would not get herself lost again.

"Heatblast! Are you there?" she called out as she came to the middle of the woods, waiting for a response. "Hello, Heatblast? Are you here? Where are you?" Ally continued calling, but still no reply.

"I just know he's going to pop up somewhere." she then turned around to head back when-

"Hello,"

Ally uttered a surprised yelp and moved back, but it was Heatblast. Ally chuckled a little before saying. "There you are, I was looking for you."

"Don't tell me you are lost again." Heatblast joked, knowing well why the little girl was doing here.

"No, I'm not lost. I kept my promise so that you can help get over my fear of fire." Ally spoke.

"I knew that already, Ally. But before we do so, can I ask you something?" he asked, making the girl look at him and nodded. Heatblast then knelt to the childs level and said, "Why are you afraid of fire?"

Ally wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. She never spoke about what had caused her to fear fire, and was even more nervous when it was being asked by some creature made of flames. But her conscience got the better of her; if he wanted to help, he had to know. She sat herself down and so did Heatblast.

"I lost my family in a fire. It happened when I was really little. I don't remember everything but all I know is that someone tossed a cigarette into your front yard and the next thing I knew, my house was gone, as well as my dad...and...and my... mom." She tried her best not to cry but two small tears came out of her eyes and she wiped them away. "And on top of that, I got burned very badly. The pain was to horrible to endure and I cried for nearly five hours because of the pain that was caused by the fire. That's why I get scared around anything that had been produced by fire. Be it a fire place, campfire, signal fire, or whatever, I was terrified. Just one flame is enough to make me remember what happened."

Ally then buried her face into her arms as she hugged her legs to her chest, feeling very sad about mentioning the loss of her family. Heatblast, now knowing why she was afraid, scooted himself closer to her and rubbed her back to comfort her. To his luck she raised her head and without realizing what she was doing, Ally hugged Heatblast and he returned it.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Ally." he cooed, petting the girls long black hair.

"I miss them so much. Why did they have to go and leave me alone in this world?" The muffled voice of the small human tugged so hard on Heatblast that he then pulled her away from his chest and looked at her in a gentle gaze.

"I have no idea why they had to die, Ally. But, let me tell you something. When somebody you love so much is no longer living, they are still alive. Even if you can't see it, they are there for you, they live on when you remember them and all the good times you had with them. As long as you do that, you are never alone."

"Do you think so?" Ally asked, she tears now gone.

"I know so." Heatblast nodded with a warm smile, and the two hugged each other again. For a short while they stayed that way until Heatblast cleared his throat and they broke free from the embrace.

"Okay, you want to start making your fire?" he said.

"I think so. No, wait! I **know** so." she smiled and she and Heatblast started gathering some branches and placed them in a pile and circled the pile with stones, just like Ally did the night before. As they did this, Heatblast told her that he was actually an alien called a Pyronite, and that he crash landed on earth will traveling back to his native planet.

While this was going on, Ally couldn't help but laugh to herself as she looked at Heatblast's face more closely now that she wasn't scared of him. Heatblast quickly noticed and crossed his arms and looked straight at Ally with a playful look in his eyes. "What are you laughing about?" He asked raising one eye, making the girl giggle again.

"Nothing," Ally answered, trying to keep another laugh from coming out of her throat but it was futile.

"You are laughing about something. You might as well tell me or else," Heatblast walked over to her, still having the playful look on his face.

"Or else, what?" Ally squeaked, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Or else...THIS!" Heatblast reached out and grabbed the girl, hugging her to his chest and holding her two arms up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Ally giggled, squirming to get herself free.

"I will let you go if you tell me what you were laughing about," Heatblast snickered.

Ally couldn't help but laugh again as she explained. "I don't want to be mean, but your face reminds me of circus clowns face. Just add some polka dot clothes, a red nose, and you'd fit the bill." She giggled.

"A clown? Why you lithe.." he laughed and immediately, his free hand attacked Ally's stomach and started to tickle her. Now, he was hesitant to tickle a complete stranger, but he felt his hesitance over the subject dwindle as the little girl warmed up to him, literally. So, he believed it was alright to tickle her for the fun of the moment.

"Hahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahahahaha!, I'm ticklish, stop, please!" Ally screamed with laughter.

The tickling continued for a little while longer before Heatblast freed her, leaving the girl on his chest to pant and catch her breath. After she had caught her breath, they finished up putting the stones in place around the pile and Ally picked out two sticks that might be perfect to help make a spark of fire.

"Are you ready?" Heatblast asked, making sure she wasn't going to back out, but she was ready.

"Okay, here I go." Ally announced and started rubbing the sticks together, but then quickly stopped when a tiny spark emitted from the sticks.

"It's okay, you had it there." encouraged Heatwave.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work. Just one spark and all I can think of is that fire." Ally spoke, shaking a little.

"Don't think about it then. When that spark shows itself again, think of something else, something you like. What do you like, any way." Heatblast inquired.

Ally told him that she loved art, and he in return told her to think about that and not think about the fire. She tried that, but after two sparks she stopped again. Ally was about ready to give up when she felt Heatblast's warm hand rub her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "I'm right here, it will be okay."

Taking in a deep breath, Ally began rubbing the sticks again, with her alien friend at her side, and thinking about her favorite things, maybe she could conquer her fear. Then a spark emitted from the sticks but sticks time Ally kept calm and then...a fire was made.

Ally stood quiet, watching the flames dance about in front of her. It was mesmerizing; the flames seemed to hypnotize her and beckon her to come forward, but she stayed where it was safe.

"You did it, Ally." congratulated Heatblast, rubbing her back in return.

"I did it! I can't believe it, I'm not scared anymore." Ally grinned in triumph. Now she was no longer afraid, and it was all thanks to her new friend.

* * *

After that night, Ally was now joining her team around the campfire, enjoying the new great aspect of fire. S'mores, smoked hot dogs, and just plain smoked marshmallows. Ally couldn't have been more happier.

After an entire month, cabin 3 won frist place and got the honors of hosting and lighting the Bonfire Celebration, and who was the one who lighted the Bonfire? Ally. She lighted the fire with no fear at all, no turning back at the first spark, no wincing, nothing. She was brave, and it paid off. Everyone had a glorious time at the Celebration, nothing but great food, music and dancing, and Ally had a wonderful time.

Soon it was time to go the next morning, and the bus was back again, ready to bring the children home. But before she went in to the bus, Ally made a quick visit to the forest and taped a picture on a tree in hopes that Heatblast would find it. No sooner had she left, Heatblast appeared and saw the picture. It was a drawing of him and Ally sitting by a campfire, eating some s'mores. As he looked at the picture he saw that underneath the picture were these words

 ** _Thank you, Heatblast. Fire is now a friend of mine, and it's all thanks to you. I hope we will meet again in the future._**

 ** _Ally,_**

Heatblast couldn't help but shed a lava tear from looking at the picture and held it close to him. He certainly was going to miss her and also wished they would meet again. What he didn't know was that it would be over a month before that would happen, and it all happened after he met a young 20-year-old girl named Rachel Jocklin, and moving into a new home with the human.

* * *

 **(Well, that is the end. Or is it? The sequel to this is in progress and will be up. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next short I have promised. Ally has moved to where Rachel lives, well not exactly. She now lives on the street a few blocks away from where Rachel lives. One day, Ally is picked up by her cousin and is taken to her home. What happens is a day that neither Rachel or Ally will ever forget.)**

 **Omnitrix aliens (C) Man of Action and Cartoon Network**

 **Rachel Jocklin, Grant Mansion, and Staybrook (C) GoldGuardian2418**

 **Ally, David Drewood, Harriet Drewood, and Silver Streams (C) Me**

* * *

 **The Meeting of New Out of This World Friends**

* * *

Moving to a new home in Staybrook, California was a hassle for the Drewoods, but now after almost weeks of planning and packing up they now were able to unload and relax in their larger home than their smaller bungalow, back in Silver Streams, California.

Ally was a bit unsure about the move, but her adopted mother told her that she would love the extra space and the new school they found her. "And...," Mrs. Drewood had said while they were busy packing up, " ...Rachel Jocklin, your cousin, lives just about a few blocks from the house. You can go over and visit anytime you like, or whenever we are out on conference." Ally was happy to hear that she could see her favorite cousin; She hadn't seen her since that party she went to while she was adjusting to her new family.

For a few days, after moving in, everyone pitched in to help unpack and to decide which room would be which. Ally immediately took that chance and picked out the biggest empty room for her bedroom, much to the delight of her parents. After everyone became accustomed to the new house, it didn't take long for Ally to get use to her new school; she made a couple of friends and was starting to become noticed by her Art teacher because of her amazing artistic skills.

* * *

Now one day, while her parents were having a very busy day working at the University where Rachel Jocklin attended, they had ask Rachel to pick up Ally and have her spend the day at where she lived. Rachel thought it was a good idea. As she waited over at the middle school where Ally went to, she couldn't help but wonder what her alien friends would think about her new cousin, more importantly, how would Ally react to seeing her friends. Would she be scared and never come back? She already knew that David and Harriet Drewood knew nothing of her alien friends and was worried that Ally might tell them and...

But all that was brushed aside when she saw a 10-year-old, long black-haired girl come out of the entrance to the school.

Quickly rolling down the window of the passenger side of the car, Rachel waved. "Ally! It's me, Rachel! Your parents asked me to take you over to my house for the day. They are a bit busy over at my school." Ally was happy to see her cousin and immediately got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in as the car drove out and headed straight to the Grant Mansion.

"So, how was your day, cousin?" Asked Rachel with a smile on her face.

"It was great, Rachel. I got myself an A+ in art class for my painting, and got a A+ in math." The girl answered, making Rachel chuckle and ruffle the girls hair.

"Well, that is great. I am glad you're settling in to Staybrook." Rachel commented but then said. "Now before we head to my place, I want to let you know that I have some friends that stay with me. They may seem a bit strange... even a bit... uhh... funny to look at, but I guarantee you will like them." She told the girl, but was still quite uncertain that everything would go smoothly.

"Okay, I am sure I'll like them." Ally beamed, and as she said that the car pulled into the driveway leading to the Grant Mansion. Getting herself out of the car and helping Ally get out of the passenger side seat, Rachel offered to take Ally's back pack and lead her to the massive doors.

"Go ahead and open the door." Rachel encouraged Ally and the girl grabbed hold of the door knob and opened the door, revealing a huge room that had a living area with a big-screen t.v, a stair case leading to the upstairs bedrooms, and a corridor that lead to other rooms. It looked like a palace fit for a King.

"Wow! This place is HUGE! You actually live here?" Ally gasped in astonishment.

"Yep, and I am glad you like it." Rachel said, putting the backpack down onto the sofa and watched in amusement as the girl stared at the big-screen t.v. planted to the wall over a big fireplace.

"I think my dad would _love_ watching the big game in here, he loves sports as much as he loves Arithmetic and Mathematics." Ally giggled, for the part of David Drewood being an expert in both subjects was true.

"I bet he would, Ally. Hey, do you want anything from the kitchen? I have some left over chicken strips, and macaroni and cheese, if you are hungry?" Rachel offered after she heard Ally's tummy rumble.

"I would like some of the Chicken Strips, please." Ally grinned.

"Okay, just wait her while I grab ourselves some plates, I think I want some, too." Rachel grinned and left to go into the kitchen. Seeing that her cousin was gone, Ally decided to explore while she waited.

As she walked across the hallway on the left, she found the entrance leading to a big library, filled with lots of books and statues that looked to enticing for her to ignore. As she entered she was drawn to a large painting of what looked like a unknown battle in the Revolution, back in the 1700's. She loved the amount of realistic detail on the general on horseback, leading his team to battle against the opposing side, fire and black clouds of gunpowder in the background. While she stared at the painting she found several books that had various, famous paintings from around the world, and decided to show Rachel and ask if she could borrow them and learn from the artistic value of the artists in the books. As she ran out with three books in her arms, she found that one of them wasn't a book that she wasn't interested in.

As Ally went to take the book back to the library, she bumped into something and stumbled to the floor. Shaking her head and looking up to see what she ran into, she froze and the color of her face turned blank. She was terrified at what was in front of her. A large, red creature with four, muscular arms, and four orange eyes and a black stripe running from his forehead and another stripe on his chin. This thing looked like a monster from her worst nightmares, a monster that would tear her limbs off with just one tug and pull from one of those powerful arms.

Ally screamed as she got to her feet and ran out of the library, zooming up the stair case to look for a place to hide. As she ran through the upstairs corridors she ran into another creature, something that looked like a cross between and dinosaur and rolor-blade runner. It was colored blue, black and white, with what looked like a mask covering its face.

"Watch it!" the creature growled, its mask retracting, showing Ally a blue face with piercing green eyes.

Ally screamed again and continued to run untill she opened up on of the doors to one of the bedrooms and locked the door. Gasping for air and leaning her back against the wall Ally breathed a sigh of relief, but then she saw cloth-like wrappings come from behind her and she turned to find herself staring into the eyes of what looked like a mummy.

Opening the door she came in and screaming again, Ally scrambled her way down the hallway once more and opened another door to hide in, but before she entered a tall, black and blue figure levitated from the floor underneath her and looked at the child with big green eyes. "Who are you?" it asked in a creepy, ghost-like voice that frightened Ally and she ran away from the creature.

She soon found another room and ran inside, but as soon as she came in she found herself right in front of what looked like a creature made of dark purple stone, magenta crystal on its hands, face and four protruding ones along its shoulders, and one green eye that stared straight at her.  
"What are you doing here?" it asked in a slightly angry tone.

Ally screamed in fear and ran out and made her way down the stairs and quickly found Rachel and jumped into her arms, shaking in fear.

"Ally, what's the matter? I heard you screaming a minute ago and looked everywhere for you." Rachel cooed in alarm.

"M-m-m-monsters, U-u-u-upstairs!" Ally gasped. Rachel was surprised at her cousins sudden change in behavior, but then it came back to her. Ally must have met one her alien friends and got spooked. But, before she could explain everything to the little girl, Ally screamed again and held onto Rachel tightly. Turning around to see what had scared the little girl, Rachel saw Four Arms was approaching them but had stepped back after hearing Ally scream in fear.

"Ally, it's okay. He isn't going to hurt you, this is my friend, Four Arms." Rachel told Ally calmly, but Ally shuddered and started to sob. "Shh, Shh, it's okay." she cooed, patting the girls back in comfort, "I promise you that Four Arms is a nice guy, and that he will not hurt you."

Ally calmed down a bit and summed up her courage to look up and see the thing that scared her first, only he didn't seem scary anymore due to the fact that he had a gentle smile.

"Hi there, kid." he said. Ally then let herself go from Rachel and walked over to the big, red thing. "Don't be shy, I don't bite." Four Arms chuckled as he knelt to get a better look at the girl.

"You won't hurt me, right?" Ally asked, making the red creature laugh.

"Now why would I hurt a cute little kid like you," Four Arms laughed as he reached out with one of his hands and ruffled Ally's hair, and to his enjoyment she giggled while she felt his big hand playfully scratching and rubbing her hair and head.

"I guess you wouldn't. What are you anyway?" Ally asked, her fear of him now turned into curiosity.

"I'm a Tetramand, an alien in your case, and as Rachel said earlier, I am Four Arms, as you can see here," he introduced himself and flexed his two sets of arms, showing off his muscles and making Rachel laugh. "Sorry if I frightened you earlier, kiddo. I had no idea Rachel had a visitor." Four Arms apologized.

"And, I am sorry for being scared of you," Ally smiled as she then shook one of his hands. "How come I never heard of you before?" she then questioned.

Rachel interrupted, "Most of this was my fault. I should have told you that my friends were aliens and I should have told my friends about you before you got here." Rachel spoke.

But before anyone could answer, they heard multiple footsteps come down the stairs and Ally hid behind Four Arms in fear, but he chuckled and moved out of the way. "Don't be scared, kiddo. Those are our other friends."

"Other friends?" Ally asked as she saw the other aliens she had seen in her mad attempt to escape them.

"Rachel, who is this?" asked the purple and magenta creature as he came closer to look at Ally.

"This is my adopted cousin, guys. Her name is Ally and she and her folks moved here a few days ago." Rachel explained, and she in return introduced Ally to the aliens in the room.

"These are my other buddies, Chromastone, XLR8, Snare-oh, and Big Chill. I met them on occasions where they saved my life or just by coincidence." Rachel said and all the aliens came over to Ally and she shook each of their hands in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you all, but are you sure that these are the only aliens that live here, Rach?"Ally asked. "I admit that they do look interesting, but I might be spooked by another one should I do meet one of them."

Rachel then told Ally that there were other aliens but they were out working with the Plumbers, an intergalactic organization that deals with terrorists from outer space, and protect earth from the threat of dangerous aliens.

As this was going on, a raspy, tired voice caused everyone to turn to the stair case. "Can someone please tell me what the screaming is about?"

Ally immediately recognized that voice and ran to the figure that was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Heatblast!" she cried as she leapt onto him and both fell down, and the Pyronite was startled.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked, but then he saw a very familiar face.

"Heatblast, it's me, Ally. Don't you remember, from summer camp about a year ago?" Ally smiled and to her relief the Pyronite raised himself and her up and held her up in his arms.

"Ally! Oh, I haven't seen you in a long time. What are you doing here, kiddo?" he asked joyfully, very happy to see his little buddy again.

"Ally, you know Heatblast?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I met him while I was at Camp Willow Creek. He helped me conquer my fear of fire. And he is my best friend." Ally grinned, snuggling herself close to Heatblast as he hugged her.

"If you knew Heatblast, then why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked, to which Ally answered that she thought Rachel wouldn't believe her. "I wouldn't believe you? Ha-ha, Ally, I have seen things that _I_ thought were unbelievable. You can tell me anything, honey." Rachel smiled.

Ally was a little embarrassed by her mistake of not telling Rachel, but was reassured by a gentle noogie from Heatblast.

Rachel only smiled, thinking that life at the grant Mansion was about to become a lot more lively and more fun, now that they had a brand new member.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(I made a few changes to try and make it look better than my older version, but it is still pretty much the same. I hope you enjoyed Ally's introduction to the Grant Mansion and it's occupants, because she will be meeting more of them in the further chapters to come. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Here is the next chapter as I have promised.)**

 **Ally Drewood, Bud, Chad and Mikey (C) Me**

 **Rachel Jocklin, Grant Mansion (C) GoldGuardian2418**

 **Omnitrix Aliens (C) Cartoon Network and Man of Action**

* * *

 **One Fight Leads to a Tickle Fight**

* * *

During the final hours of school, Ally Drewood was busy putting her homework into her backpack before heading to the bus. The assignment was from her Art class and the object of the homework was to write a paragraph on Pablo Picasso, and she had to secretly admit it to herself that he was actually one of her favorite classical artists.

As she put on her backpack she turned around and bumped into somebody. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't see..." But before she could continue she found herself staring at her three old tormentors from Camp Willow Creek: Bud, Chad, and Mikey. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, backing up as she remembered what they had done to her back at camp.

"We was just about to ask ya the same, dork." Bud snickered, making his to buddies laugh at the name she called.

"What do we do with dork?"mumbled Chad.

"Oh, It's been such a long time since we've seen this squirt. Lets give her a warm welcome to our school. Grab her, boys!" He ordered and he two held the scared child so she wouldn't get away from the present Bud had in store for her.

* * *

What happened after that was a bit to violent to mention, but here is what happened: Bud had punched Ally in the gut and once in the face, leaving her in pain but not in serious injury. Luckily a teacher had discovered this activity and had stopped them from doing any further damage. Bud and his two friends were suspended for over two weeks and were ordered to write an 4-page essay on the bad aspects of being a bully. The parents of the three were not the least bit happy about this either, and some privileges were lost of rate time being.

As for Ally she was taken to the school nurse and was given an icepack to heal the swelling on her cheek and was given three days off to heal.

During those three days, Ally's swelling was healed but she was still having a hard time recovering mentally from what happened. As much as not being able to protect herself and being not very experienced in combat, she then decided that maybe she would practice on some moves she could use to defend herself from any future encounters.

At the Grant Mansion, while Rachel was out to pick up some groceries, Ally came over and went straight to the training room and started her practice by punching the big punching bag right next to the huge weights. The first punches were not so good and Ally tried harder, but ended up giving her tiny hands a sore spot that went numb a little but.

"Think they have to right to beat me up.." Ally grumbled angrily, "Well, I'll show 'em." She said to herself as she continued punching hard, not noticing that she had a visitor.

"What'cha doing?" said Four Arms, making the girl turn around in surprise.

"Four Arms, I didn't see you there. I was just practicing." Ally explained as she went back to punching the punching bag, but Four Arms stopped her by gently pulling her back with one of his arms.

"Practicing on what? Making her hands numb?" Four Arms asked jokingly.

Ally began to explain to him about what had happened on Wednesday, when the bullies beat her up at school and the injury she had gotten. "So I thought that by learning how to fight, I could maybe teach them to leave me alone." she concluded, placing her hands on her hips in a confident manner.

The Tetramand felt sad for what happened to the little child and softly patted her head and said gently, "Do you really think that violence will solve anything?"

"Well, I...uh.." Ally stammered, but Four Arms smiled.

"I know it may be hard to ignore those who enjoy beating others for the fun of it, but violence is not the best solution to anyone's problems. It's best to just ignore them as hard as you and let somebody know what happen and they'll take care of it."

Ally listened and nodded in understanding. She must have been so mad that she forgotten that fighting never solved anything. However she was still unsure and hurt from the incident, but Four Arms saw this and got an idea.

"Hey, how about I show you some of my moves for a while, If that makes you feel better?" He asked as he got into a fighting stance. Ally started to grin and quickly said yes, but she knew he was trying to make her feel better and not encourage her to use these fighting tactics.

* * *

As Rachel opened the door with a bag of groceries in one arm and her purse in the other, she heard the sounds of a scuffle going on downstairs, mainly grunts and laughter. She left her purse and bag of groceries in the kitchen and went to see what was going on. What she saw made her smile in disbelief.

Ally was throwing hard punches at Four Arms, who avoided them and moved about laughing and commenting Ally at her determination.

"What is going on in here?" Rachel laughed, stopping the two buddies from their fight and stare at her.

"Rachel, Four Arms was teaching how to fight like a Tetramand, and I think I'm doing great." Ally hugged Rachel who returned the embrace, while Four Arms stretching his arms.

"She's not lying Rach, the kids got some spunk." He commented, but while he came to the humans, Ally curled up her hand into a fist and when she felt the alien stop behind her, she turned quickly around and gave a big, round-house punch to Four Arms face.

Rachel almost scold the little girl, but then noticed that Four Arms didn't utter a pained grunt or groan. She then remembered that Tetramands were much more stronger and tougher than humans. The two girls then watched as Four arms then twisted about in a dazed circle before she landed on the ground on his stomach, his eyes closed in a pretend faint.

"Whoa. I didn't think I could hit him that hard to knock him out," Ally looked at her hand in disbelief, perplexed that she had beaten Four Arms. However, her disbelief suddenly faded when she noticed that there was no bruise on his face and discovered that she was being tricked.

Rachel then whispered to her a plan that could help Ally in this situation, and Ally smiled.

While the girl snuck up on him, Four Arms kept his eyes closed, unknown about the impending doom that was about to fell upon him, until he felt Ally's body climb onto his back and felt her hands quickly stroking his toned sides, making him gasp and hug his chest with both of his arms, stifling a giggle.

"Hahaha! No, no, no, no. Don't do that! It tickles!" he giggled, but Four Arms was going to regret saying that, as he opened one of his four eyes and saw Ally straddling his back, softly tickling his side. Ally then smiled as she watched this huge alien shake and giggle like a little boy, much to her delight, and decided to use both of her hands to tickle his sides. The Tetremand laughed a little more and his body shook even more as the small fingers poked, wriggled and stroked his sides.

"Ahahaha! No, nohohoho!.Stop, no, no. Stop thahahahahat!" Four Arms squirmed about, trying to get the girl off of him, but with no success. He then opened up his first set of arms to move away, but Ally moved her hands to his arms and started tickling his exposed armpits, making him squeal and laugh harder. "AHHHH! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In desperation Four Arms twisted himself onto his back, but that backfired as well, for he now exposed his most ticklish area...his stomach. Ally immediately attacked his big belly, making the Tetramand laugh harder and scream louder. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, NO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HELP! RACHEL, GET HER OFF ME!" Four Arms called but Rachel just shook her head.

"I don't think I want to get involved. Besides, you two look like you're having fun." Rachel laughed.

"ALLY IS, BUT NOHOHOHOHOT ME!" Four Arms screamed in laughter as the tickling sped up and his entire body was overcome with a tingly sensation that made him helpless, much to the child's delight.

"You give up, Four Arms?" giggled Ally.

" I GIVE UP! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Four Arms hollered, and Ally finally stopped, letting the Tetramand uncrossed his arms and just lay on the floor panting heavily for air, still letting out a giggle now and then. While he did this, Ally took the opportunity to turn herself around to see Rachel and boast her victory.

Ally cheered to herself, feeling a sense of accomplishment and Rachel couldn't help but clap her hands in praise, but suddenly stopped when Four Arms regained his breath and slowly and menacingly sat up, making Ally slip into his lap. The little girl then looked up at the Tetramand, he eyes glowed with a hint of playful mirth and innocent mischief, and a big grin on his face.

"Why you little rascal," he chuckled darkly and quickly wrapped her legs underneath his legs, preventing her from moving away. He grabbed her arms with his first set of arms; He securing them by gently grasping her wrists and held her arms up, leaving her upper body wide open. "You think you can beat me in a fight? Well, let's see if you can beat me in a 'Tickle Fight'."

As he said that, Ally felt her t-shirt being carefully lifted up to her ribs, and then was reduced to helpless, hysterical, and happy laughter as Four Arms tickled her exposed tummy. What was incredibly ironic about the situation was that Four Arms was an alien that could easily destroy a human and tear a human apart with his immense strength. Yet, right now, he was being very carefully and tickled the little girl with not enough force to harm her; but just enough to ignite a strong tickling sensation.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, NO, NOHOHOHO! DON'T TICKLE ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally screamed but her pleas were drowned out by her endless laughter.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!, Who has a ticklish tummy? Who does? You do! Tickle tickle tickle," Four Arms teased as he tickled Ally's belly a little more, making Ally giggle more louder.

After tickling her belly for a while, Four Arms decided to keep one of his lower arms tickling Ally's stomach, while he used one of his upper arms to hold the girls wrists and use his remaining hands to tickle the 10-year-olds armpits, sending the poor girl into hysterics.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT THERE, PLEASE!" Ally screamed again, laughing hard and happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

"There we go, You're two tickle spots are mine, little girl. Cootchie cootchie coo!" Four Arms cooed. Ally tried to plea and beg, but her laughter was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

It was then up to Rachel to save her cousin from dying of too much laughter, and immediately came to the alien and said, "That's enough Four Arms. I think you tickled her enough."

"Yeah, I think she learned her lesson," Four Arms smiled and released Ally and she flopped onto his lap breathing hard, with a big smile on her face. Four Arms then chuckled and lifted the kid to his chest and rubbed her back to help her get her air back; Ally then looked at Four Arms and hugged him tight, and Four Arms returned the hug with a great big one of his own.

"Y'know what? You're alright, kiddo." Four Arms cooed, rubbing her head with one of his hands, and Ally just giggled.

"And you're okay, too. You want to be my best friend, along with Heatblast?" she asked, and Four Arms hugged her again.

"I already am, Ally." He cooed.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(Just a little cute chapter that I wanted to post. There will be more chapter to come.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Here is the next part of the short stories about Ally as I have promised. Some minor changes here and there, but it's still the same.)**

 **Ally Drewood (C) Me**

 **Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion (C) GoldGuardian2418**

 **Omnitrix aliens (C) Man of Action and Cartoon Network**

* * *

 **The BFTG (Big Friendly Ticklish Giant)**

* * *

"8...9...10! Ready or not, here I come!" called Ally as she ran into the living room to search for her adoptive cousin, Rachel. The two girls have been playing hide and seek for nearly an hour and were having a lot of fun, hiding behind or inside of things that they hoped would keep them from being spotted by the seeker. The aliens that occupied the Grant Mansion were out on a mission with the Plummer's and would not be back in a few days, giving the cousins some much-needed girl-time.

"Found you, Rachel!" Ally giggled as she peeked behind a bookcase and found Rachel standing on her tip-toes just to fit behind it.

"Great job, Ally." Rachel laughed as she ruffled Ally's long black hair. Rachel then looked at the clock and saw it was almost lunch time. "Hey, we should break for some lunch."

"Oh, come on. We were having too much fun. Can we do one more round?" Ally pleaded, looking at her cousin with big, adorable pleading eyes.

"Okay, you little rascal. Just **_one more_** game, and then we eat, deal?"

Ally immediately shook her cousin's hand. "Deal. You count and I'll hide." Ally smiled and Rachel shook her head and turned around, covered her eyes, and started counting to ten.

"Better get going, silly girl," Rachel teased and Ally ran out to the hallway and quickly sprinted up the stairs, being careful to not make her footsteps heard as she went. Ally was eager to try out a new hiding spot that Rachel and she hadn't tried. Rachel's bedroom.

* * *

"This will be perfect, she'll never find me here." Ally giggled to herself as she opened the door and entered the bedroom. Looking around at the various objects that might hide her, Ally decided to hide behind a small, two-shelved bookcase that looked perfect. As she slid herself behind it, she suddenly felt her foot slip through what might have been a crack on the floor, but as she looked down she found what looked like a tube-like hole in the floor. Curious, she pushed the small bookcase out of her way and found that the hole was just big enough to have some one as big as Rachel enter through.

"I wonder where this leads to?" Ally asked herself and without thinking she slid herself and started to shriek in amusement as she found herself sliding down a long tube. This way and that, she slid in almost every direction, the speed almost tickling her mid section due to how fast she was going.

Ally thought the slide would last forever until she saw a light up ahead and found herself landing and bouncing on something big and soft.

 _Whew, what fun! How come Rachel never told me she had her own personal indoor-slide before?_ Ally thought to herself she suddenly looked at what she had landed on. It was a huge, gigantic bed. _Whoa, this bed is Humongous, and more importantly, where the heck am I? This place looks like the mansion upstairs. Hey, maybe this is part of the mansion that can only be accessed by the slide I found earlier. But why would Rachel want to go into a room like this?_ Ally thought to herself as she looked around the area, finding that everything inside was super-sized; a desk almost as big as a house, a mirror on the wall that seemed to be as _big as whale, and a hallway entrance that looked big enough for something gigantic to walk through._

 _So if everything in here is almost as big as a giant, maybe-,_ Ally's thoughts were interrupted a she felt the ground shake. Clinging onto the large covers to not lose her balance, Ally could hear footsteps coming down from the hallway entrance and that they ere getting closer and closer.

Ally felt scared and decided to slide down from the bed to hide underneath it; Ally peaked her head out slightly, watching quietly as a tall figure suddenly entered.

Ally had to stifle a gasp as the giant came in and walked over to the desk that was on the far side of the room. She could see that this thing had a white body with red markings on its head, shoulder and arms. She also saw that he had a large, thin, fin-like structure on the top of his head and fin-like protrusions on his wrists, and big green eyes.

"Wow, what kind of a giant is that? Well, it might be an alien giant. I mean, Rachel has already told me about the house being full of aliens," Ally whispered. "But, Rachel never told me about having a huge alien living under the house."

Just then she felt her stomach grumble and a loud, squeaky gurgle was rumbling was instantly picked up by the tall alien and Ally gasped in horror as it started to move towards her. She had to get away, fearing that this huge creature might not be too pleased to find an intruder hiding in this room and might harm her. She saw a large bookcase at the left side of the bed and had legs to support it. Quick as a flash she ran under the bookcase just in time to see the giant kneeling down and peer under his bed.

"Hmmm, I know I heard something under there," he said in a soft, booming voice and Ally quivered slightly. She had to find a way to get back upstairs without letting her presence be known. So, waiting for the right moment, Ally quickly ran out from under the bookcase and raced toward the entrance but then her foot tripped and she fell to the floor, grunting in surprise.

"Ah-ha, there you are," the giant spoke as he turned to the sound of the grunt and finding the little girl on the floor. Ally screamed and tried to get up but it was already too late. Two, large, white hands gently scooped her up and cupped themselves around her, trapping her in a dark prison.

"Help! Let me out! Don't eat me!" the poor girl cried as the giant carefully lifted himself off the floor and walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling the child's feet and hands pushing from inside his cupped hands. Just then the hands and feet stopped and the giant could hear small whimpering inside his cupped hands; He delicately opened them and his face softened to a sad concerned look when he saw the child was whimpering with fear.

"Shh. Don't be afraid of me, little one. Shh, I won't hurt you. It's okay." he cooed gently in hopes of calming the little one. He then carefully used his big fingers to caress the tiny human's back; Ally felt the soft caressing and looked up. She saw he had a gentle, friendly smile. "No need to be afraid, I am a gentle giant." he said with a chuckle as Ally observed him an wiped her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry if I intruded, I won't do it again." Ally tried to speak but coughed as a response from her crying earlier.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" said the big alien. "Is it because I am a giant? I may look like one, but I assure you that Homo sapiens are not a part of my diet, if that is what you are thinking." he then chuckled softly, trying to show that he was no threat.

"What? Oh, no, it wasn't that. It's just that...Well..." Ally then blushed and became quiet. She was scared, nonetheless, but was now feeling ashamed of being so in the first place now that she saw that the alien was of no threat. The alien understood what was going on and smiled as he petted her head softly with a finger.

"No need to feel ashamed, I forgive you. I sometimes get that reaction a lot more than you think." The creature then introduced himself by the name of Way Big, a To'kustar. Ally had a little trouble pronouncing the name of Way Big's species but decided that it wasn't worth worrying about. She then introduced herself and that she was Rachel Jocklin's adopted cousin.

Just then, Ally heard her stomach growling once again, earning a chuckle from Way Big. "It looks like you may need to eat," said Way Big.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm not that very hungry." In truth she was but was afraid to admit it. She still wanted to get to know Way Big and didn't want to leave him. Way Big, however, knew a little lie when he saw one. And given the fact that she knew Rachel, maybe it would be fitting to punish Ally the only way he knew how.

"Way Big, what are you-Whoa!" Ally shrieked as she was suddenly wrapped up gently in Way Big's hand, who did his best not to crush her and gently placed her on her back on the bed. He then delicately grabbed the tiny girls wrists with one hand, pinching them softly with his fore finger and thumb, and held the arms over the girl's head.

"Way Big, what are you doing?" Ally struggled to free herself, but then all attempt to do so was gone in a split second as she felt a huge, white finger, carefully press and wiggle into her belly, tickling her.

"Ahahahahahaha! Hey, no, no! Stop that! I'm ticklish, Ahahahahahahaha!" Ally laughed uncontrollable as Way Big began to wiggle his finger in circles on her stomach and started to tease her.

"Tickle tickle tickle! I got your little tummy," he crooned as he pressed gently harder on her ticklish tummy and wiggled his finger for a little while, making Ally scream and laugh her head off. He then stopped tickling her stomach and began used his middle finger and fore finger to tickle her underarms; making the latter scream in hysterical laughter.

"AHHHHHHHH! OH NO!, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT THERE, PLEASE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo," Way Big grinned as Ally squirmed to get herself away from his tickling fingers but to no avail.

For almost a minute the tickle torture continued until Way Big saw that ally had had enough and stopped,gently scooped the panting girl and held her to his chest and started to stroke her back."There, there, now. Take you time, Ally." Way Big purred softly before the child regained her breath.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, giggling a bit because she could still feel the ticklish sensation in her stomach and underarms.

"Well, I could tell you were lying and thought it best for you to learn what happens if you do lie again." Way Big explained. "You said you weren't hungry and yet you kept quickly look away from me. Now, why did you lie about not being hungry?'

Ally explained that she was starting to like him and wanted to get to know him more. "I mean, I kind of also think you look really cool, Way Big."

Way Big could see that she was apologizing and accepted it, yet he was unaware that ally suddenly got an idea for revenge. Just then Ally leapt off of Way Big's hand and landed onto his thin, warm stomach and began to stroke it with her hands and feet. She didn't have any shoes on; her shoes being the only thing on.

The soft strokes sent a ticklish feeling that rippled through Way Big's abdomen and he began laugh in loud bursts of hard laughs, wrapping his arms around his chest as he slightly rocked left to right. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHO NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAP, ALLY! PLEASE!"

Ally smiled happily as she heard his booming giggling and guffaws and continued tickling her new friend; she crawled over to each of his sides and let the muscles underneath the skin writhe and shudder reflexively as her hands and fingers dug into them, and would return to the center of his stomach to continue the tickling. She even giggled herself; because as he laughed his stomach rose up and down, slightly bouncing her like a trampoline.

Ally kept on tickling the big alien before she decided to stop and let him catch his breath."How was that?" Ally taunted as he lifted his head and smiled. He then picked the girl up and brought her to his neck, letting the little girl hug him and he hugged her back.

"That felt like torture, but it was fun." Way Big cooed, feeling her snuggling into his warm skin.

"GERONIMO!" cried a voice, causing Way Big and Ally to look at the hole of the slide and Rachel fell through it and landed on to the bed, bouncing up and down as she did so.

"Rachel, what kept you?" Ally giggled as she slid down Way Big's neck and arm as she came to her cousin.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you. I was so worried." Rachel sighed in relief and she hugged Ally. Way Big explained to Rachel that Ally had found the slid leading to his quarters by accident and that everything was okay. Rachel then thanked him for keeping her company before she and Ally went back upstairs to have some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fright Night**

* * *

It was a dark, rainy night at the Grant Mansion, and huddled around the fire Rachel, Ally, Four Arms and Heatblast listened intently as another alien, a Necrofriggian named Big Chill, told them a ghost story.

"...And as the boy turned to the sound, the girl was gone, disappeared into thin air. With nowhere to go the boy could only stand and listen to his heart beating in fear, knowing that the spirit of the infamous 'Slasher of Staybrook' would consume him..."

While everyone was paying attention, Ally couldn't help but remember the time when Big Chill scared her a bit, even though she met him when she first came to the mansion. She never did get to know him personally, but she did get that chance when Big Chill saved her from Bud, Chad and Mikey, the school bullies, by freezing them in place, and they ran away by pulling themselves out of their icy prisons below the belt, and lost both their pants and their underwear in the process.

Rachel and Heatblast kept quiet and listened to the spooky tale, but Four Arms was starting to get tired, and despite being the bravest of the aliens that lived at the Grant Mansion, he felt a small hint of fear within his psyche.

"...As the boy stood still in the dark, he heard a small 'swish' and turned around, but there was nothing there. Only himself, alone, helpless, and afraid...The perfect target for a killer ghost..." Big Chill's voice slowly spoke, almost hypnotizing the listeners. "...But then, she heard it...A inhuman moan...A moan that came closer and closer...As the moaning came closer a thunderbolt struck, blinding the boy's senses..." Big Chill suddenly spoke up, and as he did a bolt of lightning appeared outside, sending a blinding flash inside the room, catching the humans and aliens present by surprise.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming." Heatblast gasped.

"I agree with you. This story you're telling is getting good Big Chill. Big Chill?" Rachel turned to Big Chill, but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ally asked.

"Don't worry. I am sure he is just playing around." Heatblast answered before Four Arms joined in.

"Yeah, and besides even if this 'Slasher of Staybrook' did exist, I wouldn't be afraid of some ghost." Four Arms proclaimed, trying to sound brave. But his courage was short lived as the fire in the fireplace went out as well as the lights. Only Heatblast remained the only source of light.

"That storm's knocked out the power." Rachel groaned. "I'll get some candles."

"Are you sure about that? I remember seeing a lot of ghost haunting on a documentary once, and they usually target the ones that are alone." Ally spoke, feeling that it wasn't the best idea to have somebody Seperate from the present company. Even though she was 10, Ally couldn't help but feel a small chill running up her spine.

"Hey, there is no need to get scared. There are no such things as-" Four Arms tried to finish, but suddenly felt a cold, icy breath from behind. He turned around and the most girlish scream came right out of his throat like a shrieking firecracker. A hooded hooded figure with a face of a cobra made of ice stood before him.

"GHOST!" Four Arms screamed in mortal terror he tripped over a chair and became tangled up in a blanket, his constant thrashing the only movement from within.

"N-n-no! Stay away from me. Get away! HEEEEEEEEELP!" Four Arms shrieked.

The hooded figure removed the cobra head that was made of ice, and the smiling, laughing face of Big Chill was revealed to everyone, and Rachel, Ally and Heatblast laughed in unison with relief and the upmost hilarity of Four Arms reacting like a damsel in a horror flick.

"Looks like my stories can scare kids, _and_ Tetramands." Big Chill snickered as he helped Four Arms out of the blanket.

"You're lucky that there is a kid here, because if Ally wasn't here I'd kick your butt into a brand new shape," Four Arms chided, but then shrugged off his embarrassing action after receiving a hug from Ally.

"I think that is enough ghosts stories for one night. Let's head upstairs for bed." Rachel yawned. Ally had almost forgotten the Rachel had invited her over for a sleep-over after she got an A+ on her First Quarters exam at school.

"Okay, I am getting tired as well." Ally yawned.

"Then let's head on up and get some shut-eye." Heatblast commented as they all headed to their rooms to rest for the night. But it wasn't going to be a restful night...for Ally, that is.

* * *

As the night went on, the storm had returned, bringing loud thunder and bright lightning. The shattering blasts of thunder woke Ally up from a peaceful sleep, startling her to be exact.

With the storm raging on, Ally could not get back to sleep properly, and at the same time felt thirsty. Maybe a drink of water would help clear her head.

As Ally mad her way down the stairs, she heard the wind outside, whistling and thrashing against the mansion, and the mansion itself seemed to bend and creak at the power of the wind from outside. The creaks and groans of the house startled Ally a bit, making her remember the ghost story Big Chill had told them earlier. As much as she didn't want to admitted it aloud, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit scared.

Quietly tip-toeing her way through the hall leading to the kitchen, she soon came to the drawers and opened it to grab herself a glass.

Just then, a flash of lightning caught her off guard and she almost dropped the glass. Thankfully, her firm gripped kept the glass from falling.

As she breathed a sigh of relief, she suddenly had a feeling that she wasn't alone, almost as if some one was watching her, waiting.

Ally mentally told herself to not come to conclusions, and instead insisted that the unknown presence was probably Big Chill waiting to give her a scare for fun. "Okay, Big Chill. I know you're here, come out." she sighed with a slight chuckle, but no one answered. She called his name again, but still no reply. As Ally backed up, she felt something behind her and turned around.

A white, pale figure floated in front of her. It looked like a ghost, but it had one green eye, black markings on its body, claw-like hands, no legs, and wore green chains that reminded Ally of the ghost of Jacob Marley from A Christmas Carol.

It hovered towards her, reaching out to Ally, but the child screamed to the high heavens, running away down the hallway leading to the library. Her mental advice of the possibilities of Big Chill waiting to spook her being tossed out the window.

After hiding herself behind a potted plant and waiting for what seemed to be an eternity, when she looked out from behind the plant, looking around to see if the ghost was still about. If only her terrified mind could have told her that ghosts weren't always seen by the human eye, she would have spared herself the shock of her staring face to face at the creature when she turned her head to the staircase.

With a yelp, she flailed her arms and legs, trying to keep it away. "Go away! The power of Christ compels you!" she screamed.

"Uh, doesn't that work for demons?" the ghost asked her. Ally stopped flaying her limbs about and got a good look of the thing floating over her, hearing a hint of confusion and amusement in his voice. "And, if I remember correctly, I'm not a demon. Heck, I am not even a ghost, though I do have some abilities that allow you to perceive me as such. My name is Ghostfreak, and I am an Ectonurite." Ghost freak introduced himself, extending his hand to Ally.

"So, you are an alien, too? Ally asked, as she tried to grasp his hand, but had a little difficulty getting a grip as her hand phased through his.

"Yes. How did you know?" The Ectonurite questioned the little girl and she told him that Rachel, her adopted cousin, had introduced her to some of her alien friends from the Grant Mansion. "Ah, I never knew Rachel had a little cousin." he remarked.

"Well, she isn't my real cousin. I was adopted by her uncle and aunt. My name is Ally, by the way." Ally explained but then shivered because she had gotten a bit cold.

"Are you still scared of me, Ally?" Ghostfreak asked concerned.

"N-no, I am just cold." Ally quivered.

"Here, I'll get you back to your room. Can you tell me which one it is?" Ghostfreak offered as he scooped the girl into his arms.

"My room is next to Rachel's, but how are we going to get back upstairs? I'm mortal, and I'll just get hit in the head by the ceiling," Ally said.

"Not to worry, I got it figured out." Ghostfreak said in a happy tone as he ascended upwards, and to Ally's astonishment, they both phased through the ceiling and the walls that lead them to her room.

"Whoa, that was awesome?" the child exclaimed.

"I can make others besides myself got through walls and other surfaces just by simple contact."he said as he bid her 'goodnight', and was about to phase through the wall, Ally stopped him.

"Hang on, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," Ghostfreak came back over to her and listened to her whisper into his ear, or the side of his head since he had no ear to begin with. With a playful chuckle he nodded his head and proceeded to leave.

From across the hallway, a shrill scream erupted from the darkness outside Ally's room, and the child recognized it as Big Chill. In the end, she not only gained herself another friend, but helped Four Arms dish out some karma without him knowing it.

* * *

 **(I suppose you might be wondering what I am up to. I mean, I know I have been pretty absent for quite some time. The truth is that I am researching new words to use for my fanfics. That's right folks, I'm looking up the Dictionary and trying to add some class to my stories. But, that doesn't mean I have decided to leave you guys forever.)**


End file.
